


And Fire Comes Bearing Forth

by alicechugstea



Series: Burning Bright [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicechugstea/pseuds/alicechugstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi is alive, but that doesn't say much. Oga learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Fire Comes Bearing Forth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written! It's mostly based around my headcanons since I find getting character's right a bit difficult. So um, enjoy please! Big thanks to sexyichi for inspiring me to write things. Slight changes to the one I posted on tumblr, since I'm so nitpicky with work I enjoy doing arrrggghh

The sunrise had never been so bright. 

A soft palette of thick hues, orange and pink and sharp against their eyes, crept over the horizon. Its rays reached out like thin limbs clinging to the outlines of their long shadows. 

The sun bleeds. Its blood flowing gently around his body, stiff and aching on the rooftop, his ashen face glowing with an odd light. Furuichi clutched his hand over his chest and tried to ignore the sticky, wet blood, attempting to focus on the heavy weight which had finally settled back into his body. Vaguely in the distance, he heard the voices of Kuneida, Himekawa, Kanzaki, all the others... mixing together to form a sound that made the weight in his chest tighten and pulse strangely.  
Oga’s shadow rose. “Oi, Furuchin, let’s go home.” Lamia scoffed and hastily rubbed her puffy eyes. “Idiot! There’s no way he can handle being moved at this point! Just take a look at him!” 

The rooftop was cold, almost burning through his coat and biting into his flesh. What the hell was this? What just happened? Takamiya was buried ass overhead, Himekawa’s army stood proudly with their pompadour’s jutting out like armed missiles. The tightness in his chest grew, crawling through his veins like a disease. Furuichi huffed weakly. 

“Ah, idiot, how long are you gonna keep lying there?” Oga crouched, head lowered, Baby Beel riding on his shoulder with a flushed face. “Come on.” He reached a bruised hand out to jab Furichi in the shoulder. 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare.” A pause. 

The sun, it was now a heavy globe sitting low in the sky. He squinted, trying to keep the edges of vision tightly focused as he watched the clouds burn fiercely. Although a suffocating silence had washed over the whole rooftop, with Lamia trembling in aftershocks, and Baby Beel letting out a confused gurgle, the tightness in his body grew. 

He fisted his hands, felt the burn in his ligaments, clenched his teeth, tasted the blood around his gums. Salty wetness sliced through the iron grittiness on the skin of his cheek, stinging like a thousand paper-cuts. A laugh escaped his throat, before building into a hysterical howl. 

“Oi, Furuchi, what the hell are you doing?!” Footsteps surrounded him as he flung an arm upwards, yanking his hair. The tears were thick now; train tracks down his face as his mouth gaped open, gasping in mouthfuls of dangerously cold air. A hot pressure began to develop on his back, pushing and prodding, pulsing painfully underneath his skin. 

“Boss! Boss, should we do something?” “Dumbass, don’t move, we’ll get you out.” “C’mon garbage, you’ve got your soul back, right? Right?”

His hand shot out and seized the front of someone’s jacket. Or shirt. Oga? Was it Oga? Ah. Hilda. When did she get here? What a look on her face… so cold, frozen, shocked. Shocked? His mind swam and shifted. When did it get so quiet? 

“You know… I never realised how demeaning it was to be human… until I got pulled into all of this.” Furuchi lifted his eyes, the sun a bright yellow spotlight bearing down its judgement. Oga, where was Oga? Oh, there he was, to his side, eyes wide, still crouched, looking straight at him. His back burned even more reverently but he still kept his grip. Why hadn’t Hilda socked him in the face yet? Why hadn’t anyone called him out yet? Creepyichi, Mobichi, pervert, lolicon… His swimming mind thrashed within the confines of his skull, desperately pressing for an escape. 

“Ah… but now, human is too nice a term for something like me. Why?” His jaw shook, trembling in his arms building to a barely contained shaking. The plip, plip, plip of still fresh blood hitting the floor in tiny droplets. “What else could it be? You delinquents and demons, your crests and seals, your unimaginable, freakish, destructive power…” 

_And then there's me. Just me. Me._

“Hey you! Don’t you dare talk to our boss lik-“ Himekawa threw out his hand and narrowed his eyes. Furuichi slackened his grip and ignored Hilda’s soft yelp. He stared as his hand. Slim fingers, white and pale, flecked with blood and cuts everywhere. Shaking, along with the rest of his body. So small, so easily crushed. The burning in his back exploded with energy and he wheezed violently, almost curling in on himself. Lamia’s tiny hands settled on his back, her voice echoing loudly, telling them to get back, get back, give him air, give me space, goddamnit Furuichi it’s passed sunrise we’re passed this, we’re through this! 

The wracking pain intensified and he stared teary eyed straight at Oga’s, shacking and collapsing unto the floor again, before he lifted himself on an elbow that felt broken and splintered and so so weak, and the weight in this chest was taking over, and he felt nothing but fire on his body. 

_And I’ve always been violently swinging back and forth, between an acknowledged burden and a necessity to be abused._

Oga’s eyes widened as he fell backwards, nearly crawling away from Furuichi. More blood dribbled from a soft smile. 

_Can you hear me, Oga? Can you hear me, Oga Tatsumi?_

The fire in his back roared. 

They were skeletal and jagged, their cage like structure rapidly filling with thick white plumage that generated whispers and voices along each feather, and as they tore from his back in great thick bursts, throwing everyone around him in all directions, they curled his body. Furuichi screamed heavenward as they slammed on the ground to stable the new weight. Four, thick, white and bloody wings expanded outwards. His screaming died out abruptly, replaced by a blossoming, feral grin. 

_Ah. I see now. So that’s how it is. There was no way…for me to really be a part of you all._

A shiver shot through Oga’s body and Beel pressed himself to the back of this neck in terror, green eyes watering, his gurgling intensified. 

“My name is Furuichi Takayuki. And I, I am…” Pure silver eyes bore into him, their bloodthirsty swirling colour burning an image forever into Oga’s retinas, drilling into his early childhood memories and wrapping themselves tightly, constricting them, pulling them apart ruthlessly. 

_“I am an Angel, you demonic scum.”_


End file.
